Outro Weasley
by mandyd
Summary: Olhava para o gigantesco relógio na parede, bem ao lado do cartaz, e via o ponteiro dos segundos girar vagarosamente. Não se lembrava da última vez em que os ponteiros pareciam girar tão devagar assim. O título e o resumo ficaram péssimos, desculpem :


**Summary:** Olhava para o gigantesco relógio na parede, bem ao lado do cartaz, e via o ponteiro dos segundos girar vagarosamente. Não se lembrava da última vez em que os ponteiros pareciam girar tão devagar assim.

**N/A:** Sou horrível com hurt/comfort/drama/angst e coisas do tipo, buuuuuuuuut foi um acordo com a maaars e eu fiz o melhor que eu pude :') espero que gostem e que desculpem os erros :')

**Disclaimer:** Tudo da J.K.

* * *

George estava debruçado sobre a mesa do quinto andar do hospital St. Mungus. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia lido o cartaz a sua frente, que dizia "Salão de chá para os visitantes". George não queria tomar chá. Estava entediado. Desde que chegara ao hospital, ainda de madrugada, não tivera nenhuma notícia de Angelina, quanto mais de seu filho. Olhava para o gigantesco relógio na parede, bem ao lado do cartaz, e via o ponteiro dos segundos girar vagarosamente. Não se lembrava da última vez em que os ponteiros pareciam girar tão devagar assim.

Aliás, ele lembrava. Lembrava-se de quando entrou no salão de Hogwarts, no dia da batalha. Lembrava-se dos corpos enfileirados lado a lado bem no meio do salão. De quando avistou uma cabeça ruiva no chão, junto aos corpos, cercada por muitos outros ruivos, que se abraçavam e enxugavam as lágrimas um dos outros. George se aproximou e ajoelhou à cabeça do corpo. O corpo de Fred estava estirado no chão, pálido, ensanguentado, sujo. A mão esquerda coberta de sangue estava sobre o peito ferido enquanto a mão esquerda ainda segurava firmemente a varinha. Percy chorava, contando à mãe como acontecera. Como de repente tudo havia ido pelos ares de forma imprevisível, e depois, como ficaram presos nos escombros do corredor destruído. O barulho do corredor desmoronando não era nada comparado aos gritos que se ouviam. Gritos de dor, medo, perda. A agonia tomara conta de Percy, que contava como sacudira o corpo do irmão puxando-o para fora dos destroços. Contou como percebera que não havia vestígio de vida no corpo de Fred. E por fim, contou a parte mais terrível. Contou o que Fred havia dito segundos antes de seu fim.

- Foi assim, mãe - As lágrimas escorriam como numa queda d'água pelo rosto de Percy. - Eu disse... Eu disse ao ministro que me demitia. E Fred disse que eu só podia estar brincando. - Percy deu um suspiro e uma risada tristonha antes de se afogar nas próprias lágrimas.

_ O fantasma de sua última risada ainda gravado em seu rosto.¹_

Foi aí que George caiu em si, que percebeu o que acontecera. A primeira lágrima por fim escorreu do rosto de George. Ele inclinou o tronco e encostou seu rosto na face pálida e fria do irmão. Mais uma lágrima escorria. Em sua mente, as melhores lembranças do irmão zanzavam de um lado para o outro. Todos os momentos que passaram juntos passavam com velocidade em sua mente. Risadas ecoavam, sorrisos brilhavam, a voz de Fred ainda soava na mente de George. E por fim, George pode ouvir uma última piada. Não havia mas Fred e George. George queria chorar. Queria abraçar o corpo gélido do irmão com força. Queria gritar no meio daquele salão, sem se importar com quem estava lá. Mas não fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Ao invés disso, ele riu. Apenas riu. Uma risada baixa, abafada, que foi cessada quando a lágrima de escorria por sua bochecha alcançou seus lábios.

- George? George, querido! Acorde! - Disse Molly em voz alta enquanto entrava no "Salão de chá para os visitantes". - Não sabia que estava assim tão cansado, a ponto de pegar no sono em cima da mesa. Poderia ao menos ter pedido um chá. - Disse ela se aproximando de Fred e colocando as mão sobre seus ombros. - Nasceu, George! Terry nasceu!

George colocou-se de pé ao lado da mãe, passando o braço sobre seus ombros lhe lando um abraço apertado. Molly sorria. Os dois se dirigiam para o quarto de Angelina, em silêncio. George caminhava na frente da mãe, com passos largos, a testa suada e as mãos abrindo e fechando de forma repetitiva e nervosa. Chegaram à porta do quarto de Angelina e George colocou a mão direita na maçaneta. Porém, não abriu a porta. Virou-se para a mãe que estava bem atrás dele e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Dane-se Terry. Ele vai se chamar Fred. - E então girou a maçaneta, entrando no quarto de sua esposa.

* * *

_¹ Acredito que todos devam saber, hehe, essa frase é do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, está no capítulo 31, página 495. E é uma das frases em Harry Potter que me fizeram chorar :')_

**N/A: **se tiverem gostado... uma review? :*


End file.
